FanFic CCS Los amores del Mago
by MARYXULA
Summary: Serie de historias eróticas o recuerdos de vivencias intimas del mago más famoso del mundo. LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**

Los personajes de CLAMP, son obviamente obra de CLAMP (El resto si puede que sea cosa mia)

Historia corta y fuertecita pero descrita lo más elegantemente posible ^^' Yaoi

Como cuanto m s intento describir a Clow, m s me viene a la mente, el personaje de Oscar Wilde, Dorian Gray, Clow, sintiendose bien o mal por ello, es bisexual n_n (Claro que siempre preferie yacer con una dama antes que con un varón excepto que ese varón sea Yue e_e)

Espero que os guste esta locurilla, como veo tantas historias entre Shaoran y Eriol, me ha dao por intentarlo también (Ya sabeis lo liberal y libertina que soy XD)

**FanFic CLAMP - CCS**

**El mago y el lobezno**

**VIDA ANTERIOR**

Habiendo cerrado el consultorio pocos momentos antes del anochecer, Clow se disponía a apagar el dispensario de incienso que había contribuido a crear tán agradable y relajada atmósfera entre él y los clientes recibidos durante ese día cuando el sonido de tela y madera rompiendose le obligaría a encaminarse apresúrado hacía la parte más ambientada al publico del pequeño local. Sus ojos se abrirían exageradamente al descubrir a un muchacho atascado en mitad de las puertas corredizas que acababan de ser corridas separando así el interior del exterior. Meneando la cabeza mientras se llevaba una de sus finas y palidas manos a su frente, apenas cubierta por finos mechones negros, se acercaría al joven para ayudarlo a salir con algo más de fácilidad de la puerta, cuyo desperfecto habría de ser arreglado a la mañana siguiente.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí , justo cuando acababa de cerrar? -Le preguntaría el mago, más admirado que enojado con el terco muchacho. La respuesta del muchacho de revueltos cabellos marrón sucio que le miraba con fiereza fue:

-Necesitaba verle. -

Las palabras que Clow ya sabía que iban a brotar de la explícita boca del muchacho no causaron gran sorpresa en el mago pero lo que detectó en ellas sí , un sentimiento que se tornaría más fuerte al siguiente acto del joven al exigirle un motivo.

- ¿Si? -Inquiriría el mago con una sonrisa forzada. - ¿Y de qué se trata esta vez? -

Apróximando sin ningún tipo de pudor, sus manos al rostro del respetado y aclamado señor Reed Li Clow, el indisciplinado Syaoran le besaría en la boca. Recreandose en el calido y suave roce que le proporcionaban los labios del mago hasta que Clow lograse separarlos, respirando irregularmente con un sonrojo de vivo color rojo en sus mejillas, sólo podría articular la siguiente oferta:

-Si permito que suceda, júrame que arreglarás la puerta destrozada y que no volveremos a vernos en lo que nos quede de vida. -

-Se lo juro. -Aceptaría Syaoran con firmeza aunque eso muy por dentro le estuviese causando gran dolor. Él sabía tán bien como el mago que su amorío o lo que hubiese pretendido hacer surgir no podía ser, Reed Li Clow estaba casado e incluso llegaría a tener hijos con esa mujer de honorable familia.

Retirandose algunos delgados cabellos, esforzandose por disimular cúan turbado y pudoroso se sentía en ese momento, Clow haría un gesto al joven para que le siguiese. El joven con una sonrisa que irradíaba una sincera alegría y orgullo, no tardó ni un instante en acatar la silenciosa solicitud. A cada paso que daba por el alfombrado suelo, se iba deshaciendo de una prenda, con toda la naturalidad que gracias a su forzoso trabajo había adquirido. Al clavar sus almendrados ojos sobre el mago, el joven recorrería la larga trenza color azabache que caía por su amplía espalda, que no tardaría en ser descubierta para gozo del joven. El mago al girar su cabeza y comprobar que Syaoran ya se hallaba desprovisto de ropa, no sabría como ocultar lo difícil que le iba a ser a él mostrarse desnudo.

- ¿Serias tán amable de darte la vuelta mientras me desvisto? -Le pediría Clow con la voz más clara que logró sacar, habiendose aclarado la garganta previamente.

El pequeño lobo reiría meneando la cabeza, tál y cómo supusó desde el primer día que sus ojos se fijaron en los del mago, éste no era como los otros hombres que habían fijado sus ojos en él y eso le hacía desearlo con más desespero. Se moría por fundirse con él pero cruzandose de brazos se daría la vuelta para complacer a su timido amado. Clow suspiraría extendiendo sobre el liso suelo la alfombra más grande de que disponía y comenzaría a librarse de sus protectoras y sedosas ropas, de colores más bellos y luminosos que las ropas desperdigadas de Syaoran. Imposible de contener su impaciencia por contemplar al mago despojado de ropa, de cuando en cuando, giraba su cabeza al apreciar el sonido de los dedos del mago sobre las cintas anudadas.

- ¿Necesita ayuda? -Preguntaría a Clow, sobresaltandolo al apróximarse a él, rápido y silencioso como una sombra. El aliento del joven, tán cercano y el contacto de su piel desnuda al rodearlo por las caderas, abochornarían al mago, tanto, que no encontraría palabras para apartarlo. Su respiración volvería a alterarse cuando Syaoran le forzase sútilmente a girarse, quedando sus rostros a escasos metros, para besarlo con la energia y pasión propia de su edad.

- ¡U-Un momento! -Consiguiría exclamar el colorado mago. - ¡Mis gafas! D-Deja que me las quite, no me gustar a que se rompiesen. -Le rogaría creando más ansiedad en el joven Syaoran, que le espetaría:

- ¡Está bien pero no se entretenga! -

Apartandose un paso dejaría algo de espacio libre a Clow, que sintiendo una gota de sudor caer desde su frente a lo largo de su rostro, se las retiraría, tornandose su visión confusa, y las situaría al lado del incensario cuyo contenido ya no eran más que oscuras cenizas. Entornando sus preciosos y claros ojos Clow miraría como el pequeño lobo ejercía cierta presión sobre él mientras le besaba, fusionando sus labios contra los del mago, despediendo un imparable frenesí , labios que imponían su deseo en complicados movimientos que Clow imitaba lo mejor que sabía, cerrando los ojos, dejandose contagiar por la lujuria del muchacho que sólo separaba unos pocos instantes sus labios para respirar y comunicarle cúanto lo amaba, sin preámbulos, encargandose de darle una prueba más fisíca al agarrar su mano derecha, guiandola hasta su sexo. Miembro que bajo la mano de ambos reaccionaría más reafirmado, irguiendose provocando que el joven soltase un sonoro gemido.

-Es... Por Ud... -Le confesaría entre jadeos. -Le amo tanto... De verdad... -

Clow le escucharía pero apartaría repentinamente su mano del palpitante sexo. Lo que esa sensual confesión le había echo sentir por un breve momento, había incrementado la vaga sensación de pícardia y la travesura podría irsele de las manos pero notando sus piernas temblar débiles frente a la corriente de placer que empezaba a extenderse por culpa de los labios del joven, apoyando sus envidiosas manos en la plana superficie del mueble, la mitad de alto que los fogosos hombres, se rendía a los besos y caricias de Syaoran, que se manejaba con una destreza impropia de su edad y con magnifica agílidad al descender por su níveo torso descubierto hasta el vientre, permitiendo a sus rodillas tocar el suelo, permaneciendo su rostro a minimos centimetros de la parte más intima del cuerpo del mago. Sin ni siquiera precisar del consentimiento de Clow, el muchacho bajaría con un ligero tirón los pantalones de cara y lisa seda obteniendo un agudo chillido de sorpresa por parte de Clow. Syaoran se pasaría la lengua por los labios como un niño travieso que se relame antes de dar bocado a un manjar que le ha sido prohibido y sosteniendo el sexo del mago entre sus manos, se lo introduciría en la boca poco a poco, lameando la blanca carne, sintiendolo despertar en su boca como si el pastel de jugosa carne se hubiese rebustecido pero lo mejor para Syaoran no sólo era el tacto del duro miembro humedecido por su lengua, a Syaoran le estimulaba oir los golpes y gemidos que al mago se le escapaban, con la cabeza alzada y despeinada debido a la brusquedad en que se mov a.

- Y-Ya ha sido sufiente! Para! -Le rogaba en los limitados momentos en que el extasís le daba tregua pero Syaoran no tenía ningúna intención de parar, cuanto más se negaba el mago al disfrute, con mayor fuerza y entrega chupaba su sexo. El alarido del mago sería tán intenso como el estallido de su blanca simiente en el interior de la boca del joven, que al separar cuidadosamente el miembro del mago, de su lengua caería un fino hilo blanquecido. Sin dejar de sonreir a su exhausto amado, se limpiaría el esperma que se le escapaba por las comisuras de los labios cúal leche de cabra restregandose un poco con el dorso de una mano.

- ¡Menuda eyaculación! -Exclamar a Syaoran encantado. -Me complace saber que no eres uno de esos cuyo miembro no se anima, haga uno lo que haga. -

- ¡¿De qué demonios est s hablando? -Exclamar a Clow, que en su vida se había sentido tán avergonzado aunque a la misma vez, excitado por ello. - ¡¿Me habías tomado por un impotente? -

Syaoran asintió cerrando sus ojos color pardo un momento sin perder la sonrisa mientras se ponía en pie, su sexo no parecía haber perdido ni un ápice de su firmeza y eso era una buena señal para Syaoran, en cambio Clow deseaba que retomará su anterior y fofa forma lo antes posible. Tumbandose, cúan largo era, en la alfombra de caprichosas figuras tejidas de diversas tonalidades, retaría al mago a consumar el acto sexual. Clow sólo tomaría sus redondeadas gafas un momento para comprobar que sus ojos no le engañaban. El pequeño lobo le esperaba con los codos apoyados sobre la alfombra y las manos bajo su rostro, que aún habiendo sido lavado por agua bien fria, no había logrado ocultar las huellas de una pelea reciente.

-Aproveche la oportunidad porque estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ser suyo y que Ud sea mio. -Le advirtiría. -Le aseguro que si he de usar la violencia, la usaré. -

Clow dejaría escapar una leve risilla. El tono de voz del muchacho se había vuelto serio, amenazador como lo adopta alguien que ya ha conseguido lo que se ha propuesto por las malas otras veces. Syaoran se dispondría a hacer realidad su amenaza levantandose con la ayuda que sus brazos extendidos contra la alfombra le brindaba pero entonces el peso del cuerpo del mago por encima de él le forzaría a tumbarse de nuevo. Nunca había amado a nadie de ese modo pero le interesaba averiguar si sentiría lo mismo que se sentía con una mujer, por lo que fue tán delicado como el estrecho agujero le permitió al agrandarse unos dolorosos centimetros a cada lenta embestida que el mago realizaba contra el muchacho, que golpeaba repetidamente el suelo alfombrado lanzando varios alaridos ahogados hasta que ese dolor se tornase placentero, como si su mente recordase de nuevo que eso era justo lo que tanto había deseado. Acelerando el ritmo, entrelazandose nuevos alaridos con los de su amado, sintiendolo estallar al mismo tiempo que él se dejaba poseer por ese placer, por ese extasís en estado puro que se manifestaría bajo la alfombra en pequeños charquitos blancos. Extasís como jamás le había hecho sentir otro hombre, extasís más conocido por los expertos en ese arte como orgasmo. Qué pena que fuese tán fugaz, que se desvaneciese o menguase mucho antes de que el mago se retirase de él, sudoroso y con todo su cabello negro ocultando parte de su hermoso y elegante rostro, de rasgos tán finos como masculinos. Si Syaoran vertió una lagríma fue porque aquella sería su primera y última unión con ese hombre. A la mañana siguiente, arreglaría el estropicio causa en la puerta corredera y se tendría que conformar con el amor de otros hombres.

-Le amo. -Se despediría del mago. -No lo olvide nunca. -

-Ya lo sabía. -Respondería Clow resignado. -Pero esto no ha de significar nada para ninguno de nosotros. -

Suspirante, Syaoran daría el primer paso a la calle pero volviendo la cabeza, con ojos brillantes, volvería adentro del consultorio de Clow, para intentar una última jugarreta pero chocando con el mago, éste con una sonrisa impasible diría:

-Ten, es lo último que obtendrás de mí , emplealo para encontrar un trabajo más adecuado. -

Las monedas de plata brillarían en la palma de su mano derecha al recibir la luz del luminoso sol que regía el cielo al salir definitivamente del consultorio y de la vida del mago.

**EN LA ACTUAL**

Eriol sonrió al descubrir que quién requería su ayuda no era la señorita Kinomoto, sino un serio y apuesto Shaoran Li, cruzado de brazos y con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? -Se interesaría Eriol, amplíandose su sonrisa. - ¿Y Sakura? -

-Sakura no sabe que he venido a verte. -Escupiría tajante el muchacho castaño a su amigo, girando la cabeza bruscamente.

Eriol se incorporó un poco como hacía cada vez que se dejaba embriagar por el interés, obligando al gran felino oscuro, a revolverse un poco encima de él. Apoyando un codo sobre el antebrazo izquierdo de su elegante y antiguo sillón de alto respaldo recubierto de roja tela, pediría saber el motivo.

- ¿Por qué no? Shaoran, creía que erais uña y carne. -Se moría de ganas de oir la respuesta de su amigo, que cerrando los ojos para contener la rabia que le daba verse obligado a pedirle un favor, contestó :

-Necesito dinero. -

La reencarnación del mago Clow abriría sus ojos, entornados hasta el momento, maravillado como si se encontrase presa de un deja vu por unos instantes. Suspirando, picaría al rudo Shaoran. Sabía sin miedo a equivocarse que Shaoran no tenía nada que ver con el Syaoran que asombró y desarmó a su anterior yo en Hong Kong pero quería desconcertar a este Shaoran, por lo que Eriol respondió :

-Siempre igual, ¿y si me negase a brindarte ayuda economica, qué ? -

-Eres el único al que puedo acudir, ¿qué más te da soltar unos pocos yenes? -Le espetaría Shaoran apretando los puños mientras cerraba los ojos, controlandose pues verdaderamente necesitaba ese dinero y golpear a Hiragizawa lo empeoraría. - ¡Tú eres rico! -Exclamaría señalandolo con el dedo indice.

-Es verdad pero si mal no recuerdo, La familia Li también va bastante bien de dinero. -

- ¡Joder! -Gritaría Shaoran dando una patada al aire. - ¡Claro que tenemos grandes sumas de dinero pero no pienso pedirle a mi Honorable madre ni una moneda! ¡Eso fastidiar a mis planes! -Le informaría a medida que liberaba algo de su ira, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus gastados pantalones vaqueros despúes de haber golpeado al aire varias veces como si éste fuese un enemigo real.

-Ya comprendo, por eso acudes al buenazo de tu amigo Eriol. -Sentenció Eriol desesperando aún más a Shaoran, que le gritó amenazante:

- ¡Si no me ayudas por las buenas, estoy dispuesto a que lo hagas por las malas! -

-No hace falta que lo jures, Shaoran, sé de sobra que eres de esos que estan dispuestos a todo para conseguir lo que quieren. -Replicaría Eriol, rememorando las amenazas del otro Syaoran, del cúal curiosamente, el abuelo de Shaoran recibiría su nombre y por consiguiente, el Shaoran Li que tenía ante él. - ¿O me equivoco? Pequeño lobo. -

Shaoran tensaría sus puños, preparados al doblar los brazos para golpear a su malicioso amigo. Alzando una ceja, refunfuñaría molesto:

-Odio que me llamen así. -

Retirando al gran animal negro de su alda, Eriol se pondría en pie, preparando sus puños de manera similar a la realizada por Shaoran y diría sonriente:

-A veces me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si Clow se hubiese negado a continuar con la sugerencia de Syoaran. -Pero relajando los brazos, dejandolos caer, agregaría calmado. -Pero conociendolo, eso hubiese ido contra sus principios de noble caballero inglés. -

Para el asombro y cabreo de Shaoran, Eriol concluiría con esas palabras la conversación y sacando de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones de tela negros su billetera de oscuro cuero, le entregaría con una amistosa sonrisa, todo lo que llevaba en ella. Sin decir palabra, avergonzado por sus modales, Shaoran, lo aceptaría, inclinaría la cabeza como señal de gratitud y abandonaría la mansión apresúrado.

-De verdad, Amo Eriol, no sé que encanto le encontrabais el mago Clow y tú a esa clase de muchachos tán groseros. -Comentaría a su amo, Spinel, estirandose en el suelo antes de ponerse en pie. Eriol, girando la cabeza hacía el oscuro guardían solar, sujetandose el mentón con algunos dedos, contestó con una enigmatica sonrisa:

-Lo impredecible. -

A Eriol al igual que al mago Clow le encantaban los sucesos sorprendentes o inesperados. Cualquier cosa que pudiese añadir algo de entretenimiento a su vida, algo que le liberase del tedío.

**Mención especial**

**Esta vendría a ser la primera historia de una serie de historias que estoy pensando poner recopiladas en un FanFic llamado Los amores del mago.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, perdonad las posibles faltas ortograficas.**

**Cada historia corresponderá a una pareja, es decir, Eriol x ... excepto la historia extra**

**Como os podeis imaginar, Clow Reed es uno de mis personajes favoritos de CLAMP, por lo que he decido hacerlo en plan pasado-presente porque si Eriol es su reencarnación, antes de nacer, fue el Mago Clow ^^ **

**El primer Syaoran es otro Syaoran pero creo que queda implícito que podría tener algo que ver con Shaoran Li e_e Así es como van a ir las historias... Os voy avisando, me encantan los elseworlds pero también me gusta ser realista, por lo que es todo en plan vidas pasadas **

**Y por último, os digo que son historias LEMON (Creo que es termino que se usa para decir que hay escenas de sexo) **

**MARYXULA**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**  
><strong>Los personajes de CCS no se me han ocurrido a mí , son creación de CLAMP (Los otros que cuyo nombre no reconozcais, seguramente sí )<strong>

**Historia fuertecita, pero contada con la mayor elegancia o sútilidad posible **

**Pues, en esta historia, la pareja sería Yue x Eriol o Clow x Yue y ya sabeis, gente sensible o con poca tolerancia hacía el Yaoi o sus subgeneros, absteneos de continuar leyendo, si lo haceis, luego no me vengais quejando, por fa...**

**FanFic CLAMP - CCS **

**El mago y su ángel guardián**

**VIDA ANTERIOR**

A veces, el mago se cuestionaba la creación de su guardián más especial. ¿Habría cometido un error? o sencillamente, ¿habría concentrado demasiados y turbios deseos en su concepción? Innegable era que las criaturas celestes como los angeles le habían fascinado desde su más tierna infancia, seres que sólo se aparecían a la humanidad para protegerla y guiarla como su misericordio creador así lo deseaba pero que al igual que la luna, estaban tán lejos del alcance de los humanos, siendo tán bellos como misteriosos. Dueños de cuerpos luminosos que bien podían tornarse en cuerpo femenino o masculino, generalmente masculino, en la imaginación de los humanos. Gabriel era el arcángel cuyo título entre todas las creaciones y posesiones de Dios había sido la luna y por consecuente el lunes era su día pero ¿a alguien le interesaba realmente saber esas cosas? El mago no sólo conocía a los angeles que nunca se alejaron de su señor, también conocía y había estudiado cuidadosamente a los otros, a aquellos cuya arrogancia y osadia contra Dios los convertiría en angeles caídos, señores de los infiernos. Suspirando, pasaba con suma delicadeza las finas paginas de la antigua y pesada biblia que disponía, conservaba recelosamente, cúal salvavidas de complicado entendimiento. La dorada balanza que estaba situada cercana en la misma mesa, tintineaba al procurar mantener las doradas figuras sobre sus extremos a la misma altura.

-Amo Clow, ¿Deseaba verme? -Preguntaría una clara y suave voz a lo lejos.

La dorada balanza tintinearía con brusquedad unos momentos, llegando incluso a iluminarse. Apartando la vista de las arcaicas imagenes y las oscuras y gruesas letras, Clow, aún sentado, se retiraría sus redondeadas lentes, mientras las limpiaba con un exagerado esmero, respondería:

-Así es, Yue. -

Aunque en la voz del mago no se apreciaba ningún tipo de disgusto o enojo hacía el guardián alado, éste sentía que algo pasaba por lo que tragando saliva, irguiendose cúal caballero frente a su rey, esperó tán calmado e impasible como acostumbraba a que su creador le comunicase el motivo de su llamada. Con sus manos bien colocadas, la una sobre la otra, trás su espalda contemplaba al mago lo bien que le permitian los espesos mechones de pelo que le caían hasta el inicio de su nariz.

-Hoy hace ya veinte años que os creé a Kerberus y a tí . ¿Crees sinceramente que obré bien? -Quisó saber Clow dirigiendo sus ojos trás los cristales de sus limpias gafas a su creación. El muchacho con larguisímos cabellos que caían por su espalda cúal rio de plata, confuso, tán inseguro como debía de sentirse su amo, tardó un rato en dar respuesta.

-Por supuesto Amo Clow, un mago tán poderoso como Ud, necesita de poderosos guardianes que le protejan o ayuden. -Citaría Yue, como un niño que expone una lección larga y duramente aprendida para la ocasión.

No era precisamente lo que Clow deseaba escuchar pero ya sabía de antemano que su ángel respondería eso, tenía capacidad de sobra para pensar y sentir como cualquier humano, probablemente más pero las preguntas que requeriesen exponer sentimientos o ideas eran extrañas y difícultosas para él. Sosteniendo la sonrisa, Clow con un ceremonioso gesto haría desaparecer la balanza, cuyos extremos se agitaban en busca de equilibrio violentamente, quedando así en la mesa, la ligera figura de una alargada carta con rebordes y dibujos dorados. Estaba cansado de reprimir sus sentimientos, estaba harto de aguantar sus humanas emociones, ya no podía continuar siguiendo los parametros de una sociedad que hiciese lo que hiciese, le juzgaría y desprestigiaría por ello. Su ángel ya no era un querubín, había llegado el momento de explicarle de un modo más practico lo que desde tantos siglos había sido prohibido o devaluado. Abandonando su asiento, llevando consigo la carta, se colocaría a pocos centimetros de Yue, que lo miraría igual de expectante.

- ¿Recuerdas por qué creé esta carta? -Se prepararía para confesarle su mayor pero más grato pecado. El ángel asentiría y diría:  
>-Para equilibrar la luz con las tinieblas. -<p>

- ¡Exacto! Pero hay más, Yue. -Le indicaría el mago retirandole cariñosamente algunos sedosos mechones a fin de ver sus ojos claros e inmutables como el agua de una serena laguna a punto de congelarse. Aclarandose la garganta, procedería a dar la exposición más clara y pausible que encontró. - ¿Sabes por qué los astros se mueven? Isaac Newton demostró que era debido a la gravedad mejorando una teoria expuesta por Galileo Galilei pero durante mucho tiempo se creyó que era debido a la necesidad que sentía cada astro de estar junto a otros astros. -

-Amo Clow ¿Y los otros astros también albergarían esa necesidad? -Preguntaría el hermoso ángel arrugando levemente su frente. Los conocimientos que el mago compartía con él y su hermano, el guardián solar, siempre le eran tán apasionantes que siempre deseaba oir más, quizás de ahí que incomprensiblemente lanzase más preguntas que el conformista de Kerberus. Clow asintió sonriente, desea creer que su guardián había comprendido la metafora pues cada día estaba más convencido que su unión era similar a la que tenía la Luna y la Tierra, una fuerza que intensificaba sus movimientos hacía el otro, especialmente por parte del guardián que ayudado por el poder de su cuerpo celeste regente, incrementaba su belleza y habilidades en noches de luna llena.

-Es como estar en un circulo vicioso pero ya no temo las consecuencias, además tú pareces ser el único que podrá permanecer a m lado, pase lo que pase. -Admitiría con valentia el mago convirtiendo la inseguridad en una agradable resignación acompañada por una felicidad rara vez sincera y completa al besar a su ángel, el cúal se ruborizaría tanto o de similar manera al mago pero no se resistiría pues la sensación era dulce y grata. Para él, no había tantos grados, sólo diferenciaba el amor del odio, que era una emoción fea y dañina, que lo ofuscaba. Separando sus labios de los frios y rosados labios del muchacho alado, amplíandose su sonrisa, el mago le sugiriría acompañarle hasta su dormitorio.

-Ven, vayamos a un lugar más apropiado. -Oiría Yue hablar a su creador mientras éste le cogía de la mano, guiandolo por todo el primer piso, subiendo las escaleras, sintiendo crecer ese deseo tanto tiempo acallado o reconducido hacía otras personas. Cerrandose detrás de sí , la puerta de clara madera a juego con los restaurados muebles en el interior del dormitorio, el mago y el guardián lunar retomarían el contacto tán fisíco que habían tenido pocos momentos antes, avivando el latente gusto que se les había quedado al probar los labios del otro. Lentos y concienzudos sería sus besos al comenzar a recorrer con paciencia el cuello del ángel. Haciendo trabajar a sus seguras y claras manos, desanudando y retirando prendas de raso material, descubriendo la tersa y fría piel de Yue. Al mago le daba la impresión de pasar sus labios por la superficie de una estatua hecha a partir de hielo pero carecía de importancia porque pronto esa frialdad se tornar a calidez. Cuando las piernas del guardián no pudieron sostenerlo más, estaría a punto de caer sentado pero los fuertes y previsores brazos del mago lo sostuvieron.

-Si no eres capaz de mantenerte en pie, usemos la cama. -Le propondría Clow con gentileza, señalando la cama con una mano levemente girada. El desnudo ángel, simplemente respondió :  
>-Lo que Ud desee, Amo Clow. -<p>

Y se encaminó a la espaciosa cama para tumbarse boca arriba, poniendo sus manos sobre su plano vientre. Todo en Yue era absolutamente comedido y meticuloso que estaba más allá de la perfección pero no era nada de lo que asombrarse, habiendo escogido la viva imagen de una criatura creada por el ser más perfecto del universo. Al dar comienzo a su propio desviste, el mago podría sentir quedarse los ojos de Yue clavados en él. Aún estando dotados de los mismos organos, organos que cualquier humano tendría más aquellos que diferenciaban a un varón de una dama, para su guardián lunar contemplar a su amo y creador desnudo era el espectaculo más especial y sorprendente del mundo. Incorporandose para verlo mejor, el guardián notaría como su cuerpo reaccionaba sin poder él dominar la parte más humana concedida por su creador, el miembro que se erguía y tonificaba al intensificarse la sensación de agrado por su cuerpo. No era un suceso nuevo pero durante demasiado tiempo le había causado gran verguenza, sin entender exactamente la razón. Si estaba mal, ¿por qué sucedía? Si era un sintoma de que estaba listo para desperdigar su semilla en una dama, ¿por qué sólo ocurría al pensar en su amo y no en sus amantes femeninas? Las respuestas de Clow nunca habían llegado a ser muy expecificas dada la propia incómodidad y decoro que había sentido a lo largo de su vida entrando en esos temas.

-No hay nada malo en ello, Yue. -Le comunicaría el mago apróximandose a él, también desnudo, mostrando toda su esbelta figura, delgado pero no flacucho o endeble, blanquecino como el del guardián lunar pero contenedor de un calor que bien podría derretir al del gelido Yue. -Si te hace sentir mejor, a mí me pasa más a menudo de lo que me gusta admitir. -Confesaría sonrojandose, percibiendo como en ese momento, al acercarse a su vulnerable ángel, su sexo también se despertaba.

-Es por mi culpa, Amo Clow. -Sentenciaría el ángel recordando algunas conversaciones con muy diferentes personas, algunas con buenas intenciones pero la mayoria con afán de hacerle sentir como un ser repúlsivo ya que el amor entre hombres era como que una abominación.

-No, en todo caso es gracias a tí . -Le corrigió Clow. -Nunca he comprendido esta fuerza que nos une pero estoy cansado de oponerme a ella, si es amor que sea amor y si por el contrario sólo se trata de atracción sexual, pues gocemos de ella. -Le expondría, cada vez más seguro de lo que quería, al momento siguiente quitandose sus lentes, le cubriría de besos para convencer a su ángel de que no se iba a acobardar como en otras ocasiones. Extendiendo sus brazos sobre el cuello de su todo, Yue cerraría los ojos y se dejaría guiar por las sensaciones y emociones que se adueñarían de él, contagiandose del fuego y la lujuria que Clow depositaba en cada nueva fusión de labios mientras lo preparaba pausadamente para adentrarse en su interior. Intercambiando jadeos y gemidos, se dejaría caer suavemente sobre él, provocando que sus rostros se tocasen, apreciando la nueva temperatura del guardián lunar. Incluso traspasado por el dolor, Yue, se esmeraba por mantener una rigurosa tranquilidad pero las lagrímas que descendían por sus mejillas señalaban el malestar del muchacho alado.

-Si te duele... Puedes gritar... Incluso te permitiré golpearme... -Le sugiriría el mago al oido dejando que su aliento se introdujese como fino e incoloro humo por la oreja del bello y agonizante ángel. Asintiendo, Yue soltaría una serie de sonoros alaridos, aferrandose al mago, fuertemente, tanto que sin darse cuenta, llegó a hundir sus uñas sobre la fina carne de su creador. Clow arrugando la frente, trataría de aumentar el placer que le embriagaba, lo que produciría que sus aullidos de frenes se elevasen contra los alaridos del guardián, que habían comenzado a menguar. Todo lo que saldría de sus finos y rosados labios serían largos suspiros. Clow acariciaría su inmaculado rostro, eternamente aniñado. Sólo al sentir su piel empapada por una sustancia cuyo nombre o sabor no conocía, el hermoso guardián abriría los ojos y hablaría pero Clow se adelantaría:

-No tienes de qué tener miedo, Yue, te aseguro que no es sangre. -

Yue haría por reir al oir la ligera risa que se le escapó a su burlón creador, que se retiró poco a poco para extrañeza del guardián lunar. De la punta de la parte más regordeta del sexo de su amo, también había brotado esa sustancia blanca y de seguro, pegajosa al tacto. Sentandose con un parpadeante dolorcillo por su ano, quieto a fín de empequeñecerlo, miraría a su creador, que levantandose y colocando las ropas desparramadas por el suelo, le cuestionaría sonriente:

- ¿Qué te parece el amor que se procesan los varones y las mujeres? -

-Duele pero también se siente calido. -Respondería Yue ladeando ligeramente su cabeza plateada.

**EN LA ACTUAL**

La atractiva mujer de rojos y espesos cabellos que yacÍa apenas tapada por las finas sabanas de tela con exquisitos bordados a los bordes girarÍa su curvilineo cuerpo hacÍa la izquierda para observar, acoplada su cabeza en la mullida y larga almohada, a su joven pero precoz amante, que sentado parecía posar sus claros y melancólicos ojos hacía el infinito, traspasando los cristales de la ventana, pero siempre dueño de una dulce e inalterable sonrisa, además de una actitud desenfadada.

- ¿En qu piensas? Eriol. -Preguntaría cautelosa la que hubiese sido su profesora de primaria hacía años.

-Esta noche hay luna llena. -Anunciaría Eriol con voz clara pero entristecida. -Desde que tengo uso de razón, contemplarla me entristece. -

La pelirroja se incorpararía para, sentandose, conversar con su afligido amado. Pasandole cariñosamente una mano por el rostro, dejandola sostener su barbilla, con los ojos entornados, se esforzaría por animarle:

-Puedo imaginar el motivo pero eso ya pasó , mi amor. -

-Ya lo sé , mi comprensiva Kaho, nueva vida, nuevos amores pero él no parece ser capaz de comprenderlo. -Le replicaría la reencarnación del mago dejando escapar un largo suspiro. Él al igual que Fujikata Kinomoto no era más que un recipiente para el alma de un individuo cuyo tiempo ya pasó pero para su desgracia o resignación, la parte albergadora de recuerdos y genialidad del poderoso mago, lo que al pasar el tiempo le traía más penas que glorias. -Yue sólo ve en mí a mi antiguo yo. -Añadiría besando galantemente la mano de la pelirroja.

-Es que... Te comportas igual que lo haría él. -Se delataría la señorita Mizuki, enrojeciendose sus mejillas, encantada con los actos del joven de oscuros cabellos y redondeadas gafas.

Eriol sabía a lo que se exponía desde el momento en que ofreció a Kaho Mizuki mantener una relación amorosa, sabía que ella, al igual que sus antiguos guardianes, caería rendida a los encantos de Clow Reed, no a los de Eriol Hiragizawa, pero el no saber si duraría o hasta cuanto duraría, le entusiasmaba. Alzando una ceja, sacando a relucir su acido sentido del humor, respondería soltando la mano de su amante:

-Cosa que no te disgusta por lo que veo, más, te confieso que ser la pareja de un hombre como el mago Clow, contrae todo tipo de consecuencias. -

- ¿Cómo ser engañada con un joven de aspecto angelical? -Deduciría burlona Kaho entrecerrando sus ojos color almendra. - ¡Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo! -

Eriol reiría acomodandose en la cama, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano cerrada izquierda. La pelirroja había logrado sacarle una sonora carcajada, tuviesen la edad que tuviesen, no hacían mala pareja. Kaho además de hermosa y trabajadora, conseguía hacer que la gente se sintiese bien y eso era una cualidad que Eriol valoraba mucho.

- ¡Rayos! Qué bien me conoces. -Bromearía el joven y al instante siguiente la besaría. Un beso muy agradecido por parte de la señorita Mizuki, que siempre supó de la conección tán especial entre el mago Clow y sus guardianes, especialmente, aquél abanderado por los poderes de la luna. Al separar sus labios, una traviesa duda nacería.

- ¿Y lo harías por amor o llevado por vuestra unión magica? -Preguntaría de sopetón la pelirroja risueña. Eriol pusó un momento los ojos en blanco pero retomandolos a su habitual posición, contestó encogiendose de hombros:  
>- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? -Kaho asentiría enérgica, posicionando sus manos por debajo de su barbilla. Eriol sonreiría malicioso y a añadiría. -Sería un polvo en memoria de ese amor inmoral que hubo entre Clow y él. -<p>

Kaho miraría a Eriol sin dar credito a lo que había llegado a sus oidos. Intentando cerrar la boca para suavizar su expresión de escandalo, frunciendo el ceño, exclamaría:

- ¡Degenerado! -

Y saldría de la cama apresúrada hacía el baño fingiendo asco pero soltando estrepitosas carcajadas. La reencarnación de Clow también reiría intensamente.

- ¡Pues mira quién habla! -Le espetaría risueño, apurando un vaso con apenas un dedo de Whisky en su trasparente interior. -¡Mira que dejarse seducir por un alumno! -

**Segunda historia, espero que os haya gustado ^^**

**Por el momento, hay mucho Yaoi pero os aseguro que también hay LEMON heterosexual n_n**

**Si quereis y disponeis de un ratito, sentios libres de comentar, saber la opinión de posibles fans es muy agradable ^^**

**MARYXULA**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**  
><strong>Los personajes de ClAMP, son creación de CLAMP (Pero aquellos personajes cuyo nombre no reconozcais, son cosa mia)<strong>

**Historia fuertecita pero narrada lo más elegantemente posible ^^' LEMON **

**Eriol x Sakura ^^ Por qué no? A algunos fans no les parece mala idea... Si se da el caso de la heroina es chica y el villano es chico o viceversa, a menudo mi desquiciada mente prueba a juntarlos XD Y seriamente, en otro FanFic que estoy escribiendo, Sakura tiene un dilema amoroso que deriva en un triangulo amoroso entre ella, Shaoran y Eriol.**

**Lillian Wildson es la hija de Symond Windson. (OC conocido por Clow Reed en mi FanFic sobre su larga y supuesta vida, a inicios del siglo XVII. Symond fue un druida escocés.) Me dio por describirla, en apariencia, bastante similar a Sakura pero pelirroja como su padre (cabellos anaranjados tirando a rubios) No sé porque pero un día observando a Kaho, me dí cuenta de que el diseño en su peinado me recordaba al de Sakura pero ya os seguire explicando la loca idea que se me vino a la cabeza en la historia relacionada con Kaho Mizuki... (Sólo quedaos con que se le da cierto aire a Sakura porque podría ser ella en una vida anterior o algo por el estilo XD)**

**FanFic CLAMP - CCS **

**La flor favorita del mago**

**VIDA ANTERIOR**

-La señorita Lillian ha llegado. -Le informaría Hikari con mirada reprochante. - ¿Le hago pasar o prefiere atenderla Ud personalmente? -Preguntaría con cierto rintintín en su voz.

-Dada la hostilidad que todos le procesais, la atenderé personalmente. -Respondería el mago burlonamente, abandonando su asiento de oscura madera.

Clow sabía de sobra lo poco que le agradaba a Hikari que su señor recibiese a damas de toda clase tán a menudo pero callaba y reprimía su disgusto como había aprendido a hacer desde bien niña. Esa clase de asuntos no debían concernir a una sirvienta. En silencio, lo condujó hasta el salón, dónde había dejado a la espera a la joven amante de su señor. Viendolo aparecer, la bella dama se levantaría como impúlsada por un muelle. Los ojos de los guardianes no se apartaron de ella sin embargo las razones variarían según el dueño de éstos. Los del dorado y peludo león brillaban risueños mientras que los del ángel de clara piel y plateados cabellos se mantenían apagados, como si careciesen de vida hasta que fueron posados en el único humano que verdaderamente atraía su atención, su amo, que lucía especialmente apuesto aquella noche. Aseado, bien peinado, trajeado e incluso perfumado. Al muchacho alado se le escaparía un suspiro mientras sonreía ladeando brevemente la cabeza sobre sus manos.

-Aquí me tienes. -Anunció el mago besandole una mano en un exagerado acto de caballerosidad. Lillian ,girando un poquito su cabeza, miraría al techo hasta que Clow le propusiese algo. - ¿Qué te gustaría que hiciesemos esta noche? -

-No tenía nada pensado... -Respondería Lillian pero dedicandole una pícara sonrisa añadió . - ¡Sorpréndeme! -

Al mago le agradó la sugerencia de la joven dama pues tomandola afectuosamente por la cintura y cogiendo su mano izquierda, como si se preparasen para bailar en mitad de un gran salón, le susurró trás una suave risita:

-Acompañame pues. -

Y alejandose del salón comedor, salieron hacía el exterior. El jardín de Clow no se presentaría igual de extenso que otros jardines vistos por la señorita Windson pero cada pequeño tramo de verde y lisa hierba se llenaba de inumerables flores de mil maneras, fragancias y colores siempre que **Flores** se paseaba danzante. Conocedora de los gustos de su amo y creador, aquel ser aparentemente humano, siempre, siempre llenaba el pequeño jardín de su amo, a ambos lados de la renovada mansión Reed, de las bellas y pequeñas flores de cerezo que tanto le cautivaban. De palidos colores rosados y blancos. Su compañera, también amante de la naturaleza, **Bosque**, contribuía en la creación imposible de árboles atípicos o en cualquier otro elemento natural que su amo desease poseer. Sentandose en la tupida hierba, disfrutaba fascinada de la contemplación de ese pequeño paraíso que el mago tenía. Esbozando una gran sonrisa, admitía para sí , que sólo él podía impresionarla, ya que el otro hombre que empezó a hacerlo mucho antes no contaba, era su padre.

-Te sorprende, ¿verdad? -Diría Clow sin miedo a equivocarse, con esa seguridad que conquistaba a las damas. Lillian afirmó con rotundidad:  
>- ¡Eres el único que podría! -<p>

El mago podía percibir una euforia infantil en su voz, aunque se esmerase en comportarse como una dama adulta, todavía estaba en esa fase entre la niñez y la madurez. Aclarandose la garganta, se moderaría rápidamente. El mago le dedicaría una linda sonrisa, esperando tranquilamente a que **Movimiento** se presentase. Pensó en replicarle, en recordarle que su padre, el infame Symond, era mucho más imprivisible que él pero callaba conocedor de la contestación que le daría su preciosa Lillian, poco tiempo florecida y emanante de un enloquecedor néctar. La presentación de una botella de vino tinto y dos copas flotantes, provocaron que la joven en vez de alejarse asustada, se echase a reir.

- ¡Brindo por nuestro servicial espectro! -Proclamaría cogiendo una de las cristalinas copas para alzarla. Cayendo cuidadosamente al suelo, la botella y la otra copa, la criatura magica, daría su forma real a conocer, vergonzosa, movería sus largas alitas como si realizase una reverencia, arrugandolas hacía el frente varias veces. Clow aplaudiría divertido. Lillian al ser hija de un hechicero, albergaba magia, lo que hacía que al comenzar a desarrollarse esa magia, viese o pudiese hacer cosas ciertamente prodigiosas.

Habiendose ido **Movimiento**, igual de sigilosa que cuando llegó , el mago y su amante darían comienzo a un provocativo juego, Verdad o Castigo. La clase de jueguecitos que sólo a la precoz Lillian se le podrían ofrecer sin ruborizarla, viviendo en una pudorosa poca como en la que vivían. Ninguna de las cartas lograba comprender esos embustes que se traía su amo para luego acabar peleandose en el suelo por lo que acudían a pedir explicaciones a sus maestros.

-No pelearán, sino que yacerán. -Les contestaba un distante Yue cruzandose de brazos, observandolos desde la parte más alta de la mansión.

Y en efecto, el hermoso ángel de apariencia inflexible y frágil corazón estaba en lo cierto pues las preguntas que lanzaba la señorita Windson eran tán explícitas e intimas que el mago callaba, viendose obligado a cumplir con un castigo impuesto por la joven.

-Tu castigo por cobarde será besarme en la boca. -Le ordenaba Lillian maliciosa, con sus claros ojos entrecerrados y fijos en el mago, que dando un largo trago a su copa repleta de rojo y dulzón liquido, era un sancionado la mar de obediente.

A cada momento que sus labios se pegaban a los de la señorita Windson, el guarián de la luna no podía controlar la ira que lo invadía, forzandolo a girar bruscamente su cabeza para no mirar aquello que le causaba dolor pero la emoción y curiosidad indiscriptible de ver a su amo desnudo le impúlsaba a dirigir sus claros y penetrantes ojos hacía ellos, que reían y hablaban entre la incesante cantidad de besos que se devolvían, cada vez más seguidos, tumbandose, dejando a un lado sus copas y la botella vacía de vino tinto, él sútilmente sobre ella pero no por completo. Restregando sus manos por todo su torso antes de proceder a desvestirla, a liberarla de sus rosadas ropas. Los suspiros de ella excitarían al mago, que pelearía burlón contra los pequeños botones, agitando sus manos con deseo y dejando escapar un intenso suspiro cercano al gemido al conseguir su objetivo. Incorporandose un poco hacía delante, la prenda sería retirada descubriendo los rosados hombros de Lillian, de piel tán suave como sensible, la clase de piel que se tornaba rugosa e indiferente al pasar los años. Llegado el momento de deshacerse de su larga falda, Clow, no sería tán cuidadoso. El sonido de tela rajandose alarmaría a la joven, que abriendo los ojos, exclamaría jadeante:

- ¡La falda! ¡¿No me digas que la has roto? -

-Así es. -Le afirmaría con voz triunfal el mago, pasando sus dedos sobre la fina tela de la prenda, menos aparatosa, que había escogido la señorita Windson como ropa interior. Produciendo un cosquilleo que aumentaba lentamente por su cuerpo y espabilaba al blando miembro del mago.

Los suspiros se volvieron jadeos. Estaba rendida al placer que Clow le brindaba, aunque fuese de un modo tán contenido. Sus labios habían descendido a su cuello, que se encogía indomable al contacto de éstos. Entreabriendo los ojos, sus luminosos y claros ojos se encontraban con los de él, de un azul más profundo, esbozando una sonrisa, sabía lo que eso significaba. Elevandose la fina prenda que quedaba hasta pasarla por su cabeza, con un consecuente despeinado de sus largos cabellos naranja oro, rompería la última frontera, siendo posible sentir las yemas de los dedos del mago próximas a su palpitante sexo y su lengua enderezar sus rosáceos pezones, delicadamente rojizos. A los jadeos se le unieron sonoros gemidos pero la cosa no finalizaba ahí , impregnada de un sudor casi aromático contra la verde hierba y permitiendo que Clow la voltear tiernamente, cerraría los ojos, mentalizandose para ser penetrada por el agujero que damas de buena reputación no dejarían a sus esposos atravesar. Al principio solía doler pero muchas damas comentaban que ser penetradas era doloroso, fuese dónde fuese, además era un dolor que merecía la pena al transformarse en placer. Lo que lamentaba era que en esa postura, no podría mirar al mago a los ojos, tendría que guiarse por los alaridos de él para saber sí le gustaba estar dentro de ella o no. Al separarse lentamente de ella, Lillian se pusó velozmente boca arriba, la impaciencia era mayor que el tenue daño. Había sudado tanto como ella y sus negros cabellos eran conducidos hacía atrás mientras recobraba el aliento. Su sexo goteaba pequeñas gotas blancas curvado como una flor al ponerse mustia. A menudo, fantaseaba con tocarlo o posar sus labios sobre ello pero el mago la guardaba tán aprísa como la liberaba.

-Alguna vez podrías concederme el honor de tocarla. -Le comentaría Lillian arrugando la frente mientras se vestía. Clow risueño le espetaría:  
>-Ni hablar. -<p>

- ¿Y por qué no? -Insistiría ella parada frente al mago, que recogía las sucias copas y la botella de vino vacía. -Ya sabes que a mí estas cuestiones no me aborchonan. -Le recordaría con una ceja levantada y las manos sobre las caderas.

-Porque lo que más me complace es posarme en el interior de tus petalos cúal abejorro. -Sería la brillante e inesperada respuesta de Clow al besarla por última vez esa noche, entremetiendo sus largos y níveos dedos entre los largos mechones que ocultaban sus orejas.

**EN LA ACTUAL**

Eriol Hiragizawa charlaba con Sakura Kinomoto, amiga de la infancia muy querida, quizás incluso más querida de lo que él se había figurado, en su mansión de Londres. Siempre que sucedía algo, ésta se lo comunicaba fuese vía carta o por vía telefonica.

- ¡Finalmente Shaoran y yo somos pareja! -Exclamar a la señorita Kinomoto, su voz temblaba a causa de la ilusión y el gozo.

-Pero, mi querida Sakura, eso no es nada nuevo para mí . -Le respondería Eriol, tranquilamente sentado observando como sus guardianes se disputaba silenciosamente el último brownie, solitario en un plato situado en la mesita junto al anticuado telefono que su amo aún usaba. Sakura reiría al otro lado de la linea, antes de explicarse mejor.

- ¡Ya pero ahora es oficial! -

- ¡Me alegra oirlo! -Le trasmitiría la reencarnación del mago, esbozando una sonrisa sincera. -Shaoran nunca ha tenido motivos reales por los que mantener su romance contigo tán callado, sólo conocido por aquellos en los que confia. -Agregaría sútilmente melancólico. Sakura suspiraría desde el otro lado y replicaría:  
>-Supongo pero ya sabes como es él. -<p>

-Sí . -Reconoció Eriol en un japonés tán fluido como el de su amiga. -Seguro que a su honorable madre no le ha sentado nada bien. -

-La verdad es que no pero Shaoran no se acobardó , le plantó cara y aunque no obtuvó el beneplacito de la señora Li, se ha venido a estudiar a Japón. -Le contaría Sakura, animadísima. -¿A tí qué tal te va con la señorita Mizuki? -Se interesaría al instante siguiente la enérgica castaña.

-Yo diría que bastante bien, todavía no me ha abandonado. -Se mofaría Eriol. -Pero echo de menos ver como florece mi flor favorita. -Agregaría con tono de voz soñador, la reencarnación del mago Clow. Sakura, se quedaría un momento callada, ella sabía que el mago Clow poseía en el gran jardín de su mansión en Tomoeda múltiples árboles pero su favorito siempre era el cerezo, que al florecer sus pequeñas flores se volvía hermosisímo pero teniendo en cuanta que su nombre significaba Flor de cerezo, por un instante Sakura también llegó a creer que le estaba tirando elegantemente los tejos.

-Sí , la flor del cerezo es preciosa. -Concluiría ella, deseando creer que su amigo se refería a la verdadera flor y no a ella. -Bueno, mi mobil se está muriendo, me despido. -Agregaría siendo esto lo último en poder decir.

Ya que la conexión se rompió súbitamente, dejando en el oido de Eriol el sonido que así lo confirmaba. Colgando el telefono, la reencarnación del mago Clow suspiraría nuevamente y sentenciaría:

-Con sinceridad, espero que seas tán feliz con él como lo fuiste en otra vida conmigo. -

**Ahí teneis la tercera historia, espero que os haya gustado y perdonad las posibles faltas ortograficas ^^'**

**Tál y cómo os comenté en la anterior historia, en está ya hay LEMON heterosexual e_e**

**No sé si será necesario que lo explique pero por si acaso, allá voy (Es que si no, os podeis liar)... REENCARNACIONES O VIDAS PASADAS:**

**Como al igual que los Budistas creo en la reencarnación pues el alma para mí es algo vivo, que incluso podría pasar de cuerpo a cuerpo o volver a tomar forma física, Sakura al igual que Eriol podría haber sido otra persona en otra vida anterior pero como a medida que crecemos, según dicen los expertos en estos temas, vamos olvidando los recuerdos que pudiesemos haber llegado a albergar de niños sobre esa vida anterior, Sakura a diferencia de Eriol no recuerda nada. Pero los Budistas creen que el motivo es porque tenemos que volver a nacer otra y otra vez para aprender de los fallos que hemos cometido en nuestras vidas ya que los daños que hacemos a una persona, los vamos a sufrir nosotros mismos en la proxima vida, lo que no tendría porque ser así pero bueno. Además personas que han sido regresadas a vidas pasadas mediante la hipnosis han confirmado que sus familiares, amigos y enemigos han sido de alguna manera relacionados con ellos en vidas pasadas tambien. Siempre son las mismas almas con las que aprendemos nuestras lecciones. ¿Verdad que da mucho combo esa de las vidas pasadas?**

**Para más información o lo que sea, comentadme vuestras dudas o sugerencias ^^**

**MARYXULA  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**  
>Los personajes de ClAMP, son creación de CLAMP (Pero aquellos personajes cuyo nombre no reconozcais, son cosa mia)<p>

Eriol x Kaho Mizuki :3 (Aunque yo lo veo más adecuado para Tomoyo XD) LEMON

**FanFic CLAMP - CCS**

**Brillo Escarlata**

**VIDA ANTERIOR**

La joven dama de cabellos marrón rojizo que esperaba a su amado sentada en un banco de oscura madera meramente acompañada por un grupo de hambrientos y curiosos pichones de grises tonalidades sabía que era afortunada de haber logrado permanecer más de una noche con un hombre de fama tán poco favorecedora como la que poseía el señor Reed más sentía una preocupación crecer en sí. ¿La amaba realmente o sólo estaba con ella porque era lo más adecuado para ambos? Las palabras de advertencia por parte de todas aquellas personas que había amado como su madre y su padre, incluso desde la tumba, habían hecho mella en su mente. Dió un hondo suspiro mientras agachaba su cabeza quedando su rostro entre sus delicadas y claras manos enguantadas y para cuando volvió a alzarla, frente a ella se encontraría Clow.

-¡Clow! -Exclamaría sin aliento a causa del sobresalto, llevandose una mano al pecho. Su corazón habría acelerado sus tranquilos latidos. -¿No podrías anunciar tu presencia como hace todo el mundo? -Añadiría dibujandose una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

-No, eso estropearía la sorpresa. -Le expondría el risueño mago ofreciendole un gran ramo de Lirios blancos, su flor favorita, que consiguieron ruborizar a la pelirroja dama.

Dijesen lo que dijesen, Clow Reed era la clase de hombre que nunca fallaba a la hora de conquistar a una romantica y sensible dama como era Marion Owens. Dejandose embriagar por el agradable olor que aún despedían las flores de níveo color, Marion sonreiría, eran pequeños gestos como ese los que la ayudaban a quitarse las venenosas dudas que crecían enredandose en su cabeza como mala hierba. Levantandose de la única zona limpia del banco gracias a un pañuelo de seda desplegado en ella, Marion uniría sus labios con los del mago. Con Clow se sentía tán bien que no sentía remordimiento alguno en hacer algo así en publico.

-Me alegra comprobar que mi pequeño regalo te ha hecho tanta ilusión. -Diría el mago al separar sus labios de los calidos y suaves labios de Marion, exhibiendo una sonrisa de satisfacción. Alzando ambas cejas, añadió con un gesto algo más pícaro. -Porque eso no es nada en comparación con lo que tenía pensado para ti esta noche. -

-¿Esta noche? -Repetiría la joven dama entre decepcionada y ansiosa. Se dispondría a exigir un motivo de por qué tán tarde pero el mago se le adelantaría diciendo: -Porque así te tendré en vilo toda la tarde. -

-¡Canalla! -Le espetaría ella entre risotadas. -Y me figuro será en tu casa ¿no? -

No podía evitar sentir una gran fascinación hacía ese lugar pues a pesar de las múltiples citas que habían tenido Clow se resistía a mostrarle la vivienda en la que se hospedaba gracias a la cortesía del siniestro Ian Hagen. Adoptando ese aire que a tanta gente sacaba de quicio y que a muy poca le resultaba atrayente, el mago ni afirmó ni negó.

-Si sigues las instrucciones al pie de la letra, te aseguro que esta noche lo sabrás. -Le respondería haciendole entrega de otro pequeño obsequio, que Marion sólo podría abrir una vez finalizado el paseo, en el interior de su cuarto.

Christopher observaría intrigado como su hermana se dirigía directa hacía su dormitorio al instante de saludarle. No le agradaba que su hermana no compartiese con él los asuntos o eventos más importantes que pudiese estar viviendo como cuando eran niños. Si él fue el primero en saber de su don y mantuvo la boca callada durante bastante tiempo, podría aguantar cualquier cosa. Resoplando abandonaría su comodo sillón para interrogarla.

-Marion, como hermano tuyo te exijo saber a qué viene esta actitud. -Se impondría habiendose adentrado en el dormitorio de Marion, la cúal dirigiría una mirada recelosa al recien llegado, ocultando el sobre que estaba leyendo con detenimiento en esos momentos. -¿Acaso no recuerdas la promesa que nos hicimos cuando madre murió? Nada de secretos entre nosotros. -Le recordaría consiguiendo que su hermana se sintiese presionada.

Mordiendose el labio inferior al ver cada vez más cerca a su hermano, Marion acabaria por confesarle el gran amor que sentía hacía uno de los hombres más inadecuados de todo Londres. O peor, de toda Inglaterra. La sorpresa no podría ser disimula por Christopher, que exclamaría:

-¡Pero Marion! ¡Se cuentan cosas terribles de ese caballero! -

-Lo sé pero hace sentir cosas que ningún otro caballero me había hecho sentir. -Reconoció Marion pasando sus dedos por la superficie del papel que sostenía mirando la cuidada caligrafia negra. -Le amo, hermano, le amo con toda mi ser. -Anunciaría mirando con valentía a su hermano. Éste le dedicaría una agridulce sonrisa pues sabía que su hermana podía ser muy romantica pero nunca se había enamorado con esa intensidad.

En cambio para Clow ese no era su primer gran e imposible amor. Su frágil corazón ya dió dolorosos saltos de júbilo por otra hermosa, prudente y dulce dama tiempo antes en España pero le encantaba sentirlo pues al despedirse de ella llegó a creer que jamás volvería a suceder algo así de bonito o que le pudiese ir llenando de ilusión, nerviosismo y gozo. Claro que observando a Yue, su ángel guardián, sentía fuerte desazón en el corazón y odiaba sentirse así, dividido. Culpable de ser él quién fuese a poner fin al romance encontrandose en una crisis amorosa. No podía repetir la experiencia de escoger entre la dama que lo cautivaba y el guardián al que tán únido estaba. Ser hombre de una única persona en su situación era imposible. Yue era igual de receloso y competitivo que una esposa. Forzandose a apartar la mirada del bello y dolido ángel de cabellos plateados, le pediría controlar sus celos.

-Sé que Marion te disgusta, al igual que te disgustaba Xia He pero te ruego no me dificultes la relación que deseo mantener con ella. -Pidió con la vista fija en la ventana de su dormitorio, que ofrecía una bonita vista de la calle tenuamente iluminada por farolas dueñas de gruesas velas encendidas.

-Pero, Amo Clow, yo... -Querría defenderse el muchacho alado pero el golpe a la ventana dado por su amo y creador acompañado de una firme sentencia lo detuvieron:

-¡Lo que hay entre nosotros no es amor, sino una fuerte atracción a causa de la magia! -

Yue apretaría sus labios pues deseaba replicarle pero sintiendose ofuscado y vulnerable no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que elavar sus alas, las cúales aparecerían grandes y plateadas haciendo dos agujeros en su ropa por la mitad de su amplía y lisa espalda, en busca de un lugar tranquilo en el que apaciguar esa emoción que agitaba su ser. El mago no lo detendría ni le obligaría a obedecerle pero arrugando la frente, con la mano aún colocada en el cristal, cerraría los ojos y se mortificaría añadiendo más pesar a su alma. Meneando la cabeza, apartaría la mano del cristal de su ventana y trás una inspiración, se concentraría en Marion, en lo hermosa que se veía cuando se ruborizaba o se sorprendía. Canción y Resplandor fueron el doble de colaboradoras aquella noche al ser liberadas y hallarlo con una de sus sonrisas autoimpuestas.

**EN LA ACTUAL**

Era una noche hermosa para pasear por algún parque de grandes extensiones, con fornidos y longevos árboles como guías y repleto de flores y arbustos que los acompañasen o la clase de noche en la que uno pudiese demostrar su romanticismo e ingenio para hacer caer rendida a sus pies a cualquiera. Eso pensaba Kaho Mizuki contemplando el cielo azul marino mientras se dirigía al encuentro de su amado. Como en otras ocasiones, aún consciente de que esos encuentros les podían traer grandes problemas, con un violento vuelco en el corazón había aceptado la propuesta aquella misma mañana. Si era él quién le desafiaba, no era capaz de negarse. Elegante pero informal, al concluir la jornada como profesora suplente en el mismo colegio en el cúal trabajaba un viejo colega, abría expectante el buzón correspondiente a su piso en busca del mensaje que le confirmase que el juego había comenzado. Sentandose en la única mesa que la pequeña pero coqueta cocina del piso tenía entre risas y nervios, leía el mensaje a descifrar.

-¡Pero qué imaginación tenía este hombre! -No puede evitar exclamar meneando la cabeza trás haber leido y releido la información escrita en la tarjeta de carmesí color.

Habiendola guardado en el sobre de igual color con su nombre escrito en una esmerada caligrafia, la pelirroja cogería del rectangular y blanco frigorifico algunos restos de comida almacenada a la espera de ser acabada por culpa de su frénetico ritmo de vida. Lo cierto era que Kaho prefería recalentar comida a verse liada con cacerolas y sartenes. Cocinar no era precisamente una de sus aficiones. Suspirante ante tanta soledad, comería sus macarrones a la boloñesa apurada con la vista perdida en uno de los cuadros que adornaban una de las paredes. Labando el plato y el vaso casi vacio de rojo vino se recriminaría el no haber aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de Eriol Hiragizawa. Por mucho que la entusiasmo y maravilló su racionalidad la forzó a mantener una relación más ambigua con su antiguo y joven alumno.

-Entonces, ¿vais a dar el paso? -Querría saber un pequeño minino con alitas curvas que levitaba cerca de un muchacho de negros cabellos bien peinados y dividos por una raya en medio, dueño de unas gafas redondeadas, quizás ligeramente anticuadas, y un atuendo simple pero que le realzaba la figura a la perfección.

-Eso depende de a qué te refieras con dar el paso, Spinel. -Le respondería tranquilo, parado y levemente apoyado en una magnifica motocicleta de aspecto quizás aviejado pero con un motor más que eficiente.

-¿Debo deducir pues que esta noche tampoco habrá sexo? Ya no sois un niño, Amo Eriol. -Replicaría malicioso el minino de felpa con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pero todavía tampoco puedo ser considerado como un adulto. -Matizó encogiendose de hombros el muchacho con una sonrisa burlona. -Más te aseguro que si ella está dispuesta, lo habrá. -Agregaría con calma, a pesar del bullir de incertidumbre y nervios que recorrían su cuerpo. Si sonreía era porque le encantaba sentirlos mientras ponía la moto en marcha. Spinel le dedicó una sonrisa de condescendencia. Al gato de afilados y grandes ojos le costaba de sobra que la señorita Mizuki aceptaría porque albergaría el doble de deseo que él por entrelazar su cuerpo con el del mago.

El modo en que la pelirroja y el joven mago se abrazaron y besaron al encontrarse en el lugar más recondito del amplío parque era todo lo que Eriol necesitó para confirmar los desvelos que le habían acompañado a lo largo del rápido recorrido en moto. Un beso adulto, de los que se quedan grabados en la memoria a menos que alguien los haga desaparecer, liberador de un deseo acallado. Atraedor del recuerdo de un amor propio de cualquier novela rosa.

-Marion... -Murmuraría Eriol al separar sus labios de los labios de la señorita Mizuki, rechupandoselos como si el carmín de Kaho todavía albergase el sabor de los labios de la dama a la que tanto se asemejaba. Sólo la mirada de desconocimiento por parte de Kaho le devolvería al presente al instante siguiente.

-¿Marion? -Repetiría la pelirroja de considerable altura y caderas bien definidas, arrugando la frente y mostrando un brillo de celos en sus ojos color café. -¿Quién es Marion? -Se aventuraría a añadir.

Durante unos momentos Eriol jugaría a hacerse el despistado pero con una sinceridad desconcertante, le hablaría de la señorita Owens, el segundo de sus grandes amores y madre de la inolvidable Lillian. La señorita Mizuki escucharía sin decir palabra, con la boca sútilmente abierta. Apartando la mirada, un breve instante, la pelirroja se esforzaría en asimilar lo narrado. ¿Sería cierto eso que decían los Budistas sobre la reencarnación? Eriol atrayó su rostro para que sus suaves y finos labios se juntarán en otro nuevo beso, lo que provocó que Kaho Mizuki cerrase sus ojos y admitiese esa nueva fusión de labios y deseos. En su mente no se cuajaba la imagen de un muchacho recorriendo con sus manos su cuerpo contra un robusto y retorcido árbol, en su mente Eriol Hiragizawa lucía igualito a Clow Reed lo que quitaba seriedad y restricción al asunto que empezaba a suceder. Sus dedos se deshacían de las ropas de ella con madura destreza mientras sus labios comenzaban a desplazarse por su cuello, en cuyo final un collar de brillantes y redondeadas perlas caía con gracia no muy lejos de sus senos cubiertos en el blanco algodón de su sujetador. La respiración se tornaría irregular a causa de explosiva mezcla de emociones y mil gemidos se le escaparían de entre la gran variedad de jadeos y resoplidos que su boca lanzaría a medida que el joven mago desabrochaba su sujetador, liberando sus perfectos y alzados senos rendidos a tanto placer. Caerían seguidos del abrigo oscuro y el jersey gris oscuro del muchacho como si fuesen tres manchas de pintura contra el interminable verde que tenía la hierba. Incapaz de reprimir su felicidad, la señorita Mizuki reiría timidamente cubriendose la boca con una mano cerrada. Admitir que hacía años y años que ansiaba ese momento era peligroso pero certero. Contra el curvado árbol, nada más desprenderse de su falda y bragas de puritanos colores, él, su amado, la tomó. Una experiencia largos años repetida pero con muy diversos hombres, ningúno como el mago Clow. Posicionando sus largas y claras piernas sobre las de él y rodeando su cuello, sentía como el endurecido sexo del muchacho se adentraba con una seguridad muy masculina. Nada en Eriol era tán propia de su edad como debería y justamente por eso Kaho enloquecía aferrandose al cuerpo de él, palpando la calida piel de Eriol, entrelazando muy de seguido sus labios con los de él, sin importarle cúan corrido hubiese quedado el color de sus labios meticulosamente extendido, aullando poseída por el arroyador éxtasis cada poco que sus labios se separaban. Sólo al finalizar y vestirse, el rubor se intensificó en su bonito y todavía albergador de tersura rostro.

-No puedo creer que seas tán diestro. -Suspiraría remetiendose la camisa beige al concluir con el abotonamiento y anterior colocación del níveo sujetador. -¿Ya lo habías hecho antes? -Preguntaría con una sonrisa cansada pero llena de satisfacción.

-¿En ésta o en mi otra vida? -Se mofó de sí mismo, Eriol concluyendo de vestirse al ponerse nuevamente el oscuro abrigo que lo tapaba hasta la mitad de la pierna.

-En esta. -Aclararía risueña Kaho. La señorita Mizuki al descubrir al mago, se informó bien de áquel denominado por otros colegas como El mago más poderoso del mundo. Tenuemente sonrojado, Eriol admitió que aquella sería la primera vez, al menos, con un amante del sexo opuesto.

El desafio había sido superado y aquello bien podría haberse considerado como el premio otorgado al ganador. Kaho Mizuki menearía la cabeza mientras trataba de serenar a su agitado corazón, al poco de regresar a su solitario piso. ¿Por qué ningún otro hombre lograba acelerarlo así?

**ACLARACIONES**

**Marion Owens era la madre de Lillian y su hermana Susie. Conocida por Clow Reed a finales del siglo XVIII. Capaz de ver y oir a los muertos, incluso de ser poseída por ellos pero al ser hija de un respetado reverendo al ser internada en un manicomio se convenció de que no era nada prodigioso sino una terrible enfermedad. Alta y estilizada, pelirroja (rojo fuego) y trasmitidora de esos preciosos ojos esmeralda que Lillian tiene. De temperamento calmado y prudente, amable y muy romantica. Me inspire en Kaho Mizuki, lo admito para su diseño porque me daba la sensación de que Kaho y Eriol parecían tener un vincúlo bastante fuerte y como ambos ayudan mucho a Sakura y se ponen muy paternalistas con ella, pues se me ocurrió que quizás en otra vida fuesen pareja. (Según muchos fans a Kaho le atrae ese Eriol tán Clow LOL)**

**Aquí teneis la cuarta historia, perdonad la tardanza ^^' **

**Espero que os esten gustando, perdonad mis posibles errores (pues mi memoria a veces puede jugarmela XD) y no tengais muy en cuenta mis faltas ortograficas...**

**MARYXULA**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**  
>Los personajes de ClAMP, son creación de CLAMP (Pero aquellos personajes cuyo nombre no reconozcais, son cosa mia)<p>

Eriol x Tomoyo o debería decir, ¿Tomoyo x Eriol? LEMON

Siempre los he encontrado tán lindos y parecidos que al principio creía que podían acabar juntos pero al leer el manga, resultó que Eriol elige a Kaho, lo que fue un choque total pero lo acepté rápidamente porque tampoco hacían mala pareja. De ahí que en mi historia sea ella la que se lance y él sólo se dejé seducir LOL Con respecto a Clow Reed, no creo que haya sido hombre de una única mujer, yo creo, que comot todos a lo largo de nuevas vidas, pudo enamorarse de varias mujeres antes de conocer a nuestra querida Yuuko Ichihara...

**FanFic CLAMP - CCS **

**Ojos claros, labios rosas**

**VIDA ANTERIOR**

Los dias iban pasando y durante el trayecto hacía alguna ciudad costera de Andalucía conviviendo con Joselito y su familia, todo ellos gitanos excepto Arcadia, lo cúal no sólo favorecería la relación del mago con sus compañeros de viaje sino que le sería de gran agrado pues el no poseer a nadie con quien hablar le hacía sentirse bastante fuera de lugar, torpe y nostálgico aunque se esmerase en ocultarlo bajo una sonrisa, llegando incluso a nacer algo más que aprecio por ella ya que no sólo pasaba el mayor tiempo posible con la muchacha acogida y criada por ese grupo de gitanos, cada se esforzaba más y más por estar junto a ella, tanto que a veces comenzaba a ser peligroso. Desde luego al mago no le parecería un acercamiento tán nefasto pero para Arcadia, que se esmeraba en mantener sólo una amistad con él si podría atraer mayores problemas. Una noche, trás haber acampado en uno de los extensos parajes que había dividos por el camino, con el estomago lleno y la lumbre que les había guarecido otorgandoles calor y luz consumida, el mago, armandose de coraje, se desplazaría de su cercanas mantas sobre el suelo de tierra y hierba a las de su amada para poder estrecharla entre sus brazos, uniendo silenciosamente su cuerpo al de ella en un afectuoso e inamovible abrazo.

-¡Veste de aquí, Joselito! -La oiría exclamar en español adormilada mientras se revolvía un poco. Confundiendo al perturbador de su agradable y merecido sueño con uno de los gitanos, áquel que apreciaba tanto como si realmente fuese su hermano de sangre, que de cuando en cuando, especialmente en las noches más frias, tenía la fea costumbre de buscar calor entre sus mantas. -¡O via deciselo a la Manuela! -Añadería amenazante,ligeramente risueña, plenamente segura de que esa era la mejor opción de quitarse de enmedio a Joselito.

Pero el mago en vez de replicar cualquier vulgaridad tipo pos veste a la mierda como hubiese hecho el gitano antes de alejarse molesto pero con una sonrisa pícara en la cara, calló creyendo que el silencio le ayudaría a ocultar su identidad ante Arcadia, cuyos ojos sólo podían ver una oscuridad sin fin. Ese prolongado silencio sútilmente roto por el sonido que la brisa provocaba al acariciar los hierbajos, arbustos y o las ramas cubiertas de verde hojas de algún que otro árbol más el de la cercana respiración contenida del mago finalizaron por delatar acabaron por delatarlo. Dandose la vuelta hacía el otro lado, lado por el cúal Arcadia se figuró debía estar el mago, diría:

-¿Clow? Eres tú ¿verdad? Hablame, ahora estoy completamente segura de que eras tú. -

Suspirante, Clow, sin posibilidad de continuar ocultando lo que ya había sido descubierto, apartaría sus brazos de la muchacha para incorporarse lo suficientemente como para quedar sentado al igual que ella y comenzar una forzosa explicación de tán osado acto.

-Asi es, el perturbador de tus sueños no es Joselito, soy yo. -Dijo con igual y fluido inglés que la hermosa y atípica gitana notando su verguenza aumentar.

-No me esperaba esto de tí. -Le reprendería Arcadia cruzada de brazos mientras sus lisos y negros cabellos caían por sus hombros de clara piel en contradicción con la torneada piel del resto de gitanos. Quizás ni el mago ni ningún otro podría apreciar en sus ojos el cumulo de emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento debido a que en su pupila no se formó ningún brillo especial sobre el iris de palido color azul que se mantenía imperturbable de similar manera al que poseía el guardián lunar de Clow.

-Yo... No pretendía importunarte... -Clow se esmeraría en defenderse al notar en el tono de la melodiosa voz de la muchacha turbación, desconcierto, pudor y gran decepción. Claro que exponer su defensa se volvió difícil cada vez que levantaba la vista para mirarla a su hermoso y lozano rostro. -Yo sólo... Yo sólo quería... Yo quería... -Acabó por balbucear hasta que Arcadia comprendiendo lo que Clow trataba de declarar pero los nervios o la timidez le impedían lo interrumpió entristecida.

-Clow, eso no puede ser. -Diría a medida que se iría levantando todo lo mejor que por sí misma pudo. -Los gitanos y los payos no se pueden enamorar ni casar entre ellos. Eso no sería correcto. -Agregaría inclinandose para tocar y llevarse con ella las mantas dadas al mago.

El pobre mago se quedaría sentando viendola alejarse borrosamente a causa de una serie de lagrímas que tornarían difusa su visión. La amaba tanto y era tán cabezota que esa no sería la primera vez que Arcadia se viese en una situación comprometida con el payo inglés. Tanto el mago como la gitana vivirían un amorío tormentoso dada la educación recibida tán diferente.

**EN LA ACTUAL**

Quizás fuese todo el buen vino bebido que fluía entremezclandose sus elementos por su sangre o quizás fuese la repentina necesidad de exponer de una manera más directa y clara lo mucho que le añoraba. Fuese cúal fuese el motivo, la timida y prudente Tomoyo se había sentado encima de Eriol y había comenzado a besarle, fusionando sus labios contra los de la reencarnación del mago Clow. Estando él sentado en el cómodo y esponjoso sofá que el salón de la vivienda Daidouji, cuya grandeza no tenía nada que envidiar a la antigua y majestuosa mansión de Clow Reed.

-E-Espera. -Alcanzaría el apuesto hombre joven en que se había convertido al cabo de los años y menor cantidad de magia en su interior respirando con una sonrisa de desaliento en el rostro. -Tomoyo, ¿tú no estabas enamorada de Sakura? -Buscaría confirmar.

La pregunta o lo que en ella se insinuaba hizo crecer el rubor en el rostro de la mujer joven. Apartandose unos centimetros del único chico que había logrado cautivarla con sus rarezas y enigmaticas sonrisas, mente de adulto en cuerpo de niño y obligado oponente de su mejor y más especial amiga, Tomoyo se llevaría una de sus claras y femeninas manos a la boca, jamás había actuado de ese modo ante ningún chico, ni durante sus años de estudiante escolar ni durante sus años de instituto. La sonrisa de Eriol denotó satisfacción ante la reacción de la señorita Daidouji, continuaba siendo tán encantadora como la recordaba.

-No pasa nada si eres lesbiana, Tomoyo. -Le diría con un tono de voz dulce y tranquilo. -Ahora, en la actualidad, no es un delito amar a una persona del mismo sexo. -Añadiría realmente gozoso de que al menos en ese punto la humanidad hubiese ido tornandose poco a a poco más abierta. La verguenza se trasformó en disgusto cuando Tomoyo exclamó:

-¡No soy lesbiana! Bueno, durante el instituto llegué a plantearme esa posibilidad pero ahora tengo claro que no lo soy. -

Y la mujer joven de negros cabellos fundió de nuevo sus labios apasionadamente con los de Eriol en un beso que se prolongó como prueba de su heterosexualidad. Eriol admitió con malicioso placer que le encantaba poseer un poder de sexualidad tán marcado pero no era el único en poseerlo pues todos los magos cuyo poder estaba regido por la Luna lo albergaban también, hombres como Toya o Shaoran. Para las mujeres era algo casi innato pues la Luna representaba la femeneidad y según estuviese en el cielo, así de atrayente se volvían. Habiendo dejado tiempo atrás su relación imposible pero muy apreciada con Kaho Mizuki por razones obvias, la reencarnación del mago Clow no vió con malos ojos la osada propuesta de romance de la mejor amiga de su amiga, la señorita Sakura Kinomoto. El beso se convertió en algo más pues en cada unir y desunir de sus suaves labios la lujuria aumentaba en ambos. Tomoyo fue la primera de librarse del puritano jersey de cuello alto que escondía su bonita figura mientras Eriol se quitaba sus redondeadas lentes dejandolas en la mesa de tamaño mediano con tán sólo estirar su brazo. No le resultó dificultoso desabrochar el blanco y sencillo sujetador al hombre joven dueño de unos ojos de un azul penetrante mientras Tomoyo se recogía su largo y espeso cabello color azabache, sútilmente ondulante, entre las manos dejando todo su cuello y espalda libres. El gemido que se le escapó cerrando los ojos al sentir el tejido siendo alejado de su sensitivos senos fue vergonzoso a la par que erotico. Cuando Eriol procedió a besar y a pasar su lengua por sus rosados y blandos pezones, nuevos y mayores gemidos saldrían de su boca. Un travieso e irrefrenable hormigueo no tardaría en apoderarse de la señorita Daidouji que persistió aún habiendose detenido el hombre que tanto placer le estaba dando para desprenderse de su jersey de similar estilo pero totalmente negro descubriendose así para mayor deleite y sofocación de Tomoyo el fibroso torso de Eriol, cuyo pecho apenas estaba poblado por oscuros y vistosos pelos. Pasar su mano era como pasar la mano por las sabanas de seda que su amplía cama tenía. Notandose muy empalmado, Eriol se sintió en la obligación de preguntar a Tomoyo si, por un casual, tenía a mano algún preservativo.

-Tomoyo, sé que sonará redundante pero ¿tienes algún preservativo a mano? -Le susurraría al oido entre fuerte respiraciones. La respuesta de Tomoyo fue divertidísima dada la nueva emanación de verguenza en su vocecita, que seguía siendo tán melodiosa y fina como cuando era una niña.

-¡No! ¡Yo nunca he tenido condones en mi casa! -Gritaría intensamente sonrojada Tomoyo.

Controlando las ganas de reir, Eriol optó por adentrarse en Tomoyo por la puerta de atrás. Un placer el doble de doloroso a causa de lo diminito que era esa abertura, a pesar de agrandarla un poco trás la introducción de algunos dedos humedecidos, era desagradable hasta lograr la hazaña de quedar dentro de ella. Tomoyo se aferraría al gruesa tela del sofá mientras aullaba hasta quebrar su voz pues el inicial dolor la superaba pero los besos que Eriol le suministraba por su espalda descubierta lo irían mitigando poco a poco. Sería cuestión de paciencia como en tantas otras cosas, aún así le gustaba estar bajo su antiguo compañero de clase y sentir todo ese calor que surgía de su cuerpo.

-¿Te ha dolido mucho? -Querría saber al rato de consumarse dentro de ella mientras se subía los calzoncillos y despúes los pantalones vaqueros. -A muchos hombres les encanta hacerlo así pero yo te aseguro que si lo hemos hecho así es porque no tenía otro remedio. -Le confesaría a modo de disculpa.

-Supongo que un poco pero no pasa nada, así recordaré tener preparados preservativos. -Respondió con una timida sonrisa la sofocada Tomoyo sentada en el sofá con las braguitas de puro color todavía bajadas hasta las rodillas bajo su falda no muy larga gris oscuro.

Al poco de abandonar Eriol Hiragizawa la mansión de los Daidouji, Tomoyo, con una borrachera más amansada, plenamente consciente de lo sucedido llamaría a su mejor amiga en busca de un oido amigo que la aconsejase pues en esos momentos era ella la que necesitaba consejo. En cambio, el hombre joven con gafas redondeadas sólo se limitaba a escuchar los reproches maliciosos que uno de sus guardianes le hacía, sentado en un sofá no muy confortable dando un trago de vez en cuando a un botellín de cerveza. Siendo eso la única bebida con alcohol que había en la vivienda.

-Eres un chico malvado, Amo Eriol, muy malvado. -Le decía entre risitas traviesas Nakuru sentandose a su lado. Eriol dirigió sus ojos hacía la joven de largos y castaños cabellos alzando una ceja impresionado. Alguien, alguien que fue tán querido para su anterior yo que le hizo desafiar incluso a la mismísima muerte, solía presentarlo así. Claro que con lo original y orgullosa que era esa persona, tenía un sínfin de apelativos más pero el más frecuente, sin dudas, era el de cuatrojos. Esa persona no podía ser otra que Yuuko Ichihara pero Eriol no conseguía recordarla con la misms claridad que a las demás personas que fueron importantes para el mago Clow. ¿Por sensatez o por egoismo? Conociendo a Clow Reed, algún motivo oculto habría.

**ACLARACIONES**

**Aquí teneis la última historia de este FanFic ^^ Espero que os haya gustado porque con toda sinceridad lo he escrito lo mejor que he podido y con mucho cariño hacía los personajes. ****Sé que la gente tiene sus parejas preferidas y tál (yo también) pero creo que es bueno ahondar no sólo en una pareja. La idea surgió gracias al montón de FanFics tán buenos que he ido leyendo por aquí, asi que fans de Eriol Hiragizawa y Clow Reed, esto va dedicado para todos/as ustedes ^^**

**Para esta historia, en el pasado, se me ocurrieron varias cosas como que hubiese algo entre Hikari y Clow porque me base en gran medida en Tomoyo a la hora de describirla (muchos personajes realizados por CLAMP de diferentes series se parecen mucho entre sí) pero a Hikari Clow la quiere más como a una hermana por lo que luego me vino otra idea, un tanto más arriesgada porque sería un trio pero tampoco cuajo pues la amiga de Lillian es lesbiana aún estando casada con un hombre. Por eliminación y para concordar con el título del FanFic, acabe por decantarme por Arcadia. (para cuya imagen me inspire bastante en alguna que otra imagen vista de Morgana Le Fay) Ella fue el primer gran amor de Clow en mi FanFic sobre su vida y la conoció en España, a inicios del siglo XVIII.**

**Arcadia es una muchacha ciega acogida y cuidada por una familia gitana, cuya matriarca fue muy amiga de su padre. Al igual que Clow posee habilidades magicas que ofrece a la gente para ayudarla, además de ganar unas perrillas por ello. Es muy religiosa y su uso del tarot sorprendé y maravilla a Clow Reed. La primera mujer en rechazar a Clow (aún estar muy enamorada del poderoso mago) Cuando vuelven a encontrarse, Clow está saliendo con Lillian XD**

**Bueno, perdonad mis posibles faltas de ortografía y si quereis más info o quereis hacerme saber algo, sólo teneis que comentar**

**MARYXULA**


	6. Chapter 6 EXTRA

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**  
>Los personajes de CLAMP, son obviamente, creación exclusiva de CLAMP (Excepto aquellos cuyo nombre no identifiqueis)<p>

Esta es una historia aparte dentro del FanFic, que he añadido a modo de regalo para todos aquellos/as que hayais ido leyendo este FanFic ^^

¡ADVERTENCIA! Se situa en una realidad alternativa o adversa, en la cúal Clow Reed y Yuuko Ichihara conviven en matrimonio ^^ (Un pcoo CROSSOVER también es)

LEMON Clow x Yuuko

**FanFic ClAMP - CCS **

**El mago y su otra realidad**

-Clow, ¿se puede saber por qué he despertado aprisionada por un sínfin de flores? -Preguntaría una hermosa y estilizada dama de oscuros y largos cabellos a juego con su elegante y provocador kimono nada más abrir las grandes puertas que daban al extenso jardín que la residencia Reed poseía en Tomoeda lanzandose sus enigmaticos y languidos ojos color castaño pero de fulgor carmesí hacía su amado, que se encontraba sentado a la sombra de su árbol favorito, un alto y florido cerezo. -¡Casi muero asfixiada! -Agregó dandole mayor exageración a lo ocurrido habiendo llegado hasta el sonriente y tranquilo mago.

-Sin embargo aquí sigues. -Observó Clow sin apartar la mirada del grueso libro que sostenía entre sus claras y firmes manos de alargados dedos. -Y por lo que oigo, llena de vitalidad, como siempre. ¿Significa esa pregunta que no te ha gustado mi regalo? -Añadió meditabundo, fingiendo desolación.

-La hermosa dama pusó los ojos en blanco parada ante el particular pero romantico mago antes de descruzar sus brazos para colocar uno de ellos en su cadera mientras dejaba ligeramente flexionado el otro y replicarle:

-¿Regalo? Resulta que ni hoy es el día de mi cumpleaños ni estamos en el mes en que cae. -

-Lo sé y por eso me tomo la libertad de hacerte regalos cuando menos te lo esperas como el de esta mañana. -Le expondría entonces Clow afable alzando colocando una pequeña y aplastada flor rosada de cerezo a modo de marcapaginas pues sabía que su amada y temperamental bruja de las dimensiones no le dejaría ni un instante más para concluir su lectura. -Bien pensado, haberte dejado cerca un buen vino hubiese sido mejor idea. -La provocó mientras se ponía en pie quedando ambos hechiceros a igual altura ya que tanto ella como él era bastante altos.

-¡Exacto! -Sentenció Yuuko señalandole mientras levantaba una ceja. -Por tu torpeza, querido cuatrojos, tendrás que prepararme una fastuosa cena acompañada del mejor vino que tengas. -

-¿Sabes? Cuando te pones así, eres mil veces peor que la madrastra de Cenicienta. -Le comentaría Clow risueño. Le encantaba la tirania de la que hacía gala su amada como contrataque a sus bromas y sorpresitas romanticas. Hechas muy conscientemente de lo poco que le agradaba a Yuuko esas cosas. Habiendo echado a andar para adentrarse a la majestuosa mansión nuevamente, la bruja agitando la mano como si espantase moscas imaginarias, diría:

-¡Deja de quejarte y dirijamonos a la tienda! -

Envestidos con sus ropas más apropiadas y carismaticas, la bruja y el mago se trasladaron de la mansión a la tienda de los deseos uniendo su magia. Los guardianes del mago Clow se quedarían al cuidado de la mansión Reed hasta el retorno de sus verdaderos dueños. Moro y Maru les estarían esperando impacientes sentadas en mitad de un largo pasillo de madera con sus manos sosteniendo sus aniñados rostros. A veces los clientes eran atendidos y satisfacidos por Yuuko y otras veces era Clow el encargado pero siempre fuese cúal fuese el que tomaba el mando, el otro le contradecía y se entrometía lo finalizaba en un trabajo ejercido por ambos hechiceros. Era un negocio prospero y entretenido. Estando Clow ordenando el amplío almacen que poseía la tienda repleto de tesoros otorgados por los clientes como pago, pues estaba claro quien de los dos hechiceros se esmeraba en dar una imagen impoluta y correcta a la hora de trabajar, Moro y Maru irrumpirían en mitad de todo el silencio y el espacio que albergaba esa habitación en cuyas paredes había mil estanterias de madera para indicarle, a su manera, lo que Yuuko deseaba.

-¡Clow-San tiene que irse ya! -Gritaría Moro, siendo ella el ser con apariencia de niña con los cabellos más cortos y ondulantes hacía su cara con dos pequeños moños atados por largas cintas a juego con su vestido.

-¡Clow-san puede irse ya! -Soltaría la otra, dueña de unas largas coletas que caían a su derecha y a su izquierda, siendo la llamada Maru.

Lleno de paciencia, dedicando a ambos seres, una encantadora sonrisa, el mago respondió:

-Está bien, Moro, Maru, en cuanto acabé de colocar esto último, vuelvo a casa. -

Pero la femenina voz que le gritó forzando a que alzase el cuello bruscamente le ordenó:

-¡De eso nada! ¡Mañana tendrás tiempo para terminar de ordenarlo! ¡Mi cena en cambio ha de ser hecha cuanto antes conque ya puedes ir corriendo a hacerla! -

Moro y Maru reirían sin parar ante la expresión de fingido fastidio que pusó Clow antes de levantarse y encaminarse, sorteando con cuidado los objetos que aún quedaban por agrupar en las estanterias, hasta la puerta. Parandose ante su inflexible amada, que se apescaba con descaro en el marco de la puerta, le susurró al oido, retirandole algunos largos y negros mechones de su sedoso cabello:

-Lo que mi Yuuko-Chan diga. -

Al apartarse de ella para continuar su camino el mago se llevaría una mano a la boca para ocultar la pícara sonrisa que se estaba dibujando en su rostro al imaginar cúan roja de verguenza y furia se habría puesto Yuuko, quién le lanzó una mirada asesina. Yuuko odiaba ser considerada más joven que él pues ella se consideraba igual de experimentada en la vida como él. Trás haberse esforzado a fin de dar gusto al exquisito paladar de la bruja de las dimensiones, el mago y la anteriormente mencionada bruja disfrutaron de un banquete digno de reyes, poniendole la guinda al pastel, el compartir con su amada la bebida más peligrosa y ciertamente, afrodisíaca que pudiese surgir de la naturaleza. Absenta. La bebida que Clow guardaba para ocasiones altamente especiales dada su altísima concentración de alcohol.

-Clow... Creo que esto no es vino. -Se percataría achispada dama rechupandose los labios, avivando el amargo sabor del néctar prohibido, sentandose de manera no muy propia de una dama en el alargado sofá de rojo terciopelo complementando a los sillones que había en el salón, siendo el favorito de su amado, el poseedor del respaldo más alto y distinguido.

-¿Ah no? -Se haría el tonto el mago plenamente sabedor de que se la había vuelto a dar. -¿Y qué crees que es entonces? -La retó a descubrirlo manteniendo una de sus finas y negras cejas alzadas sin apartar sus azulados ojos de ella. Lo único que el mago había cambiado en la bebida era su color, un verde que se suavizaba con el añadido de un terrón de azúcar humedecido por el agua empleada para rebajar la mezcla. Dando otro trago a su copa de cristal con los ojos cerrados y el morro exageradamente torcido a causa del amargo sabor, la bruja probó suerte:

-¡Esto es Anis! ¡Y el Anis está amarguísimo! -

Clow rió, cerca pero todavía no había dado en el clavo, lo que irritó a Yuuko. ¡Ya había vuelto a gastarle una broma! Con el alto contenido en alcohol que recorría sus venas, abandonaría el sofá rojo descendiendo de éste como una gata y gateando, pues cada vez que trataba de ponerse en pie y caminar, todo daba veloces vueltas a su alrededor, iría hasta el entretenido mago sentado en su sillón favorito, de igual tonalidad roja pero alto respaldo.

-¡Eres un chico realmente perverso! -Le espetaría posicionandose encima, consciente del deseo carnal que iba a despertar. -¡Mira qué cambiar un exquisito y dulzón vino por Anis!Pero me las vas a pagar, mi querido cautrojos. -Le amenazaría con una traviesa sonrisa antes de besarle en los labios.

¡Así era Yuuko! El mago sabía que si jugaba adecuadamente sus cartas la tendría cuando quisiese pero prefería poner las cosas difíciles pues le encantaba las reacciones tán contradictorias de su esposa, por lo que le replicó trás tomar aire al separar sus labios de los de la bruja cuyo color se mantenía de un apasionado rojo:

-¿Lo dices en serio? Justamente cuando te he ofrecido a probar el licor más valioso y complicado de adquerir que existe. ¡Qué decepción! Pensaba que una dama con tán buen beber apreciaría al Hada verde. -

La expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad fue todo lo que Clow deseaba contemplar en ella en ese momento. Usando sus manos para atraerla de nuevo y unir sus labios a los de la bruja le susurraría algo, algo que definitivamente sobrepasó a la bella dama, que frunciendo el ceño gritaría valiendose de sus brazos y manos para alejarse del que era su esposo.

-¡¿Un hijo? -Pudó oirse por toda la amplitud de la sala hasta llegar al jardín, en el cúal Kerberus y Yue se encontraban. -¡Definitivamente tienes que estar muy borracho para atreverme si quiera a proponermelo! -Continuó gritando esforzandose en liberarse de los brazos del mago que se negaban a dejarla ir.

-¡Como Kimihiro Watanuki! -Exclamó el mago ignorando las quejas y gritos de la bruja al besarla nuevamente. -Alguien que se ocupe de mis guardianes, de la tienda y mantenga nuestro legado a salvo. -Le iría comentando mientras desabotonaba la larga hilera de botones que el vestido de Yuuko poseía.

Suspirante pues sabía que cuando a ese mago se le metía algo en la cabeza podía llegar a ser muy cabezota, menearía la cabeza y colocando un dedo sobre los rosados labios de su esposo sentenció:

-Está bien pero tú te encargarás de cuidarlo y educarlo. Yo me limitaré a parirlo. -

Dada su condición sus labios se fusionaron con los del mago mientras cerraba los ojos dejandose llevar por las intensas sensaciones que le arrollaban, en parte, gracias a la Absenta consumida. Amarga pero de gran poder afrodisiaco y alucinogeno. El roce de los dedos del mago por su espalda descubierta era realmente agradable como ser tocada por un ser hecho de seda lo que aumentaba la necesidad de sentir más piel dando pie a desprover al mago de sus ropas ahí mismo, cayendo sus largos y oscuros cabellos sobre toda su espalda como si alguien hubiese lanzado una manta de fino tejido. El tacto, la vista, el oido, incluso el olfato, todos sus sentidos estaban hiperdesarrollandose pero ella sólo permitía a una parte de ellos actuar así. Con los ojos cerrados comenzaría a gemir al notar como la lengua del mago trazaba un camino por su cuello y sus activas manos retiraban todo lo posible la parte superior de su oscuro vestido de estrecho talle. Sonriendo, sólo rompería el contacto para librarse del vestido. La inesperada caida de la bruja, haría reir sonoramente a ambos. Al abrir los ojos y encontrarse a limitados centimetros del mago, cuyos ojos se habían tornado más embrujadores que en otras ocasiones, Yuuko sólo podría dejarse caer sobre el suelo de madera suavemente como una princesa desvanecida. Los besos de Clow acelerarían su respiración y nuevos gemidos se elevarían provocando que los guardianes que los escuchaban a una distancia media se mirasen. Kerberus fue capaz de percibir en su compañero y hermano que celos silenciosos atacaban su corazón de cristal pero no era nada nuevo. Moviendo sus orejas, Kerberus al instante siguiente reconocería los gemidos añadidos. Eran de su Amo y creador.

-¿Sabes? No estaría nada mal que me dieses placer oral ¿O sería demasiado pedir? -Le comentaría el mago a la bruja trás liberar su impaciente y erguido sexo de sus pantalones.

-¡Demonio cuatrojos! -Le gritaría ella todavía con fuerzas. -¡Soy tu esposa, no tu puta! ¿Por qué no le dejas esa labor a Yue? -Agregaría tán bella como maliciosa, como una aútentica bruja mientras se acariciaba apróposito ante su esposo, a punto de reventar.

Al abrirse de piernas entre descarada y serena, permitió al mago adentrarse en ella por la puerta principal en su oculta cueva, tán calida y humedecida que en pocas embestidas sería invadida por un estallido de placer blanco mientras ambos, bruja y mago disfrutaban el torbellino de placer que les provocaba tál unión, tocandose y besandose. Sólo el disminuir de la chispa y unas bruscas nauseas los separarían a mitad de la noche. Al regresar Yuuko a donde debía estar Clow menearía la cabeza con una vaga sonrisa en su cansado y sudoroso rostro, cruzandose de brazos se dijo a sí misma que más que un esposo poseía un criado pues todo había sido recogido durante aquella horrible hora echando bilis. Ladeando la cabeza con los ojos entornados su mente pasaría de Clow a su futuro hijo. ¿Él también sería igual de irritablemente apuesto y particular? ¿Otro cuatrojos al que molestar? Cada mes que iría trascurriendo más ganas tendría de descubrirlo.

**ACLARACIONES Y LEVE SPOILER**

**Historia añadida, a modo de regalito y porque habiendo escrito historias sobre los amores de Clow Reed, NO PODÍA DEJAR A MI QUERIDA YUUKO ICHIHARA A UN LADO e_e **

**Esta historia me surgió gracias al seguimiento y disfrute de la serie de Ciencia-Ficción Fridge más varias ideas locas leidas por Internet de otros u otras fans de la pareja y como no, de Watanuki (prota del manga/anime de xxxHolic) porque la gente barajea la idea de que Watanuki fuese hijo de Clow y Yuuko pero para mí, trás varias lecturas del manga Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, me da la impresión de que no pero que sí se le da un aire a Clow porque Clow previó una posible jugarreta por parte de Fei Wang contra el niño hecho surgir y Watanuki tomó su apariencia, nada más, ya que el poder al ser igual que Syaoran, ya lo tendría, me dió poner esa supuesta parentela pero en otra realidad con la bruja de las dimensiones y el mago más poderoso del mundo mundial casados XD pero con cosas de cosecha propia como que ellos vean en sus sueños lo que sucede en la otra realidad o que los hijos del hijo de este Clow y esta Yuuko sean gemelos identicos a Syaoran y a Sakura...**

**Bueno, espero que os guste o que al menos os suscite algo y recuerdo que esto es una historia aparte aunque este dentro del FanFic clasificado como de CardCaptor Sakura ^^ Si quereis más info o comentar cualquier idea, sólo teneis que mandar un comentario y por último, no tengais demasiado en cuenta mis posibles errrores gramaticales ^^' **

**MARYXULA**


End file.
